objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sensation Of The City Fan Fiction
Sensation of The City Fan Fiction Started: April 2nd, 2015 Sensation Of The City Fan Fiction Ended: Show owned by: 21tscott Season 2 will be starting soon 'Details Of The Show' Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) Alarm Clock, Camera, '''Chalky, Cough Drop, Cubey, Dodecahedron, Function, Hanoi, Hex, Lemonade, Marker, Rubber, Rubik's Cube, Thread How Challenges Work: ''Like in WOTO '(world of the objects good show by the way) '''Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion' How many Days: 23 days Whats WOTO season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants SOTC_Alarm_Clock.png|Alarm Clock SOTC_Camera.png|Camera SOTC_Chalky.png|Chalky SOTC_Cough_Drop.png|Cough Drop SOTC_Cubey.png|Cubey SOTC_Dodecahedron.png|Dodecahedron SOTC_Function.png|Function SOTC_Hanoi.png|Hanoi SOTC_Hex.png|Hex SOTC_Lemonade.png|Lemonade SOTC_Marker.png|Marker SOTC_Rubber.png|Rubber SOTC_Rubiks_Cube.png|Rubik's Cube SOTC_Thread.png|Thread How Many People Saw This I DID How Many People Like My Show I Do I Don't Sorry Should I Do A Season 2 Of My Show? Yes Please Sure I Guess Eh I Don't Care No Sorry Defiently Not Sorry Episode 1: Computer Madness (Final 14) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Hex stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host Day 1 Hex: ummm wheres the host ? Alarm Clock: I don't know Camera: he has to be somewhere Chalky: why is it a he it could be a she Alarm Clock: true Thread: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Function: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Bucket: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Alarm Clock: really were making it the Christmas special Bucket: yes duh oh hi my name is Bucket and i'm your host Cubey: ok Bucket: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion Marker: we don't have teams yet Bucket: oh really ok here are the teams Rubber: why do they get a extra person on there team Bucket: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Rubik's Cube: that's not fair Cough Drop: life's not fa--- ACHOO!!!!!!! Dodecahedron: ughhhhhhh Lemonade: so whens the chalange Bucket: tomarrow so get some sleep Chalky: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow Day 2 The Contestants all had a nice sleep. Except Cubey. He got annoyed by Cough Drop's Coughing so he slept outside. Cubey: *wakes up* hello where am i *Cubey hears rustling Cubey: whose there? *An object comes out and says Elmo: hi my name is elmo and i'm here to porpose a challenge Cubey: i'm not the host you have to go ask Bucket Elmo: ok well where is he Cubey: back at the camp Elmo: can you take me there Cubey: i don't know where it is? Elmo: awww *Elmo leaves to go back to TT Back At The Camp Bucket: ok it's time for the challenge Rubber: so what's the challenge? Bucket: Your first challenge is to try to think of a way to get on YouTube. There are 14 Of you, and only 12 Computers. So four people from each team will participate in this challenge. The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on Team The Objects With SWATBO Are.... The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge On The Chemical Biohazards Are.... The First Team With The Most Members That have Gone On YouTube Before The Time Runs Out Wins! And The Other Team Is Up For Elimination. 3.........2........1....... GO! Theard: This challenge seems easy. Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Camera: Maybe It'll be me. Alarm Clock: Camera, how are you doing so far? Camera: Not so good. Alarm Clock: Let Me Help You! Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Chalky: I'M DONE TOO! Alarm Clock: Wow! Speaking of which, I'm done too! Marker: I'm Done Too! Bucket: Well, that had gone pretty quickly. So, The Chemical Biohazards Win! So that means one member of Team The Objects With SWATBO Is Going Home tommorrow! Good Night! That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow Day 3 In Team 2's Cabin Camera: Aren't you so happy we won, I mean, we got upper class! Alarm Clock: I know we are like the BEST TEAM EVER! Chalky: I think we should be planning for the challenge tomorrow. Who knows, we can probably lose this time. :( Alarm Clock: Don't say that Chalky. Let's just savor the moment and have fun. But I think some of us should make some alliances. Chalky: Not a bad idea! Nice one. :) Anyway, I wonder what loser class Is doing in their cabin right now. In Team 1's Cabin Thread: Too bad we have to stay in here since we lost. I'll also think I possibly be eliminated since people think I'm mean, Function: Don't worry Thread. Most of us didn't do the challenge and I think you will be the first one safe. Thread: Thanks Function. :) Back In Team 2's Cabin Chalky: Yeah. But anyway, let's enjoy the moment like you said Alarm Clock. Camera: Anyway, who's up for pizza? All: ME!!!! Bucket: *saying on a mega phone* WILL TEAM 1 COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Hex: Already!!! Lemonade: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Bucket: welcome loosers Dodecahedron: Do you have to call us that *Dodecahedron turns around and accedently punches Thread Dodecahedron: sorry Thread: YOU GREEN THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dodecahedron: oh awwww *starts to cry* Bucket: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Thread Thread: grate *everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Bucket: So Lemonade is eliminated with 2 Votes Lemonade: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Bucket: time to go to the Cage O' Plaine or C,O,P for short Cubey: ha cop I get it Bucket: no pune intended *Bucket flings Lemonade to the COP Lemonade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14th - Lemonade (Reason: Being a mary sue and taunting Rubber who is my favorite) Bucket: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: The Obstacle Is The Path (Final 13) Last time on Sensation Of The City Fan Fiction all 14 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Bucket is there host.They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Cubey wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds an object named Elmo. They talked. The challenge was to get on youtube and The Chemical Biohazards won, putting Team The Objects With SWATBO up for elimination. And Lemonade was eliminated. And he gets sent to the Cage O' Plaine or COP for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on Sensation of The City Fan Fiction. Day 4 (At Team 2's Cabin) Camera: Hmm since we won i think i should go talk to Hanoi Cough Drop: He's at the Mes-Ha---- ACHOOO!!!!!! Camera: Thanks Cough Drop. ;) (At the Mess-Hall) Camera: Hey Hanoi! Hanoi: hello camera Camera: Hanoi who do we vote if we loose Hanoi: hmm i say Chalky he's armless Camera: Okay Chalky! (At the COP) Lemonade: i'm so lonely (At the Beach) Dodecahedron: Hey Hex, i just noticed something. Hex: What? Dodecahedron: i think we're all shapes! Hex: You're right we are shapes. That's the end of day 4 see you tomorrow Day 5 Bucket: *on megaphone* RISE AND SHINE CONTESTANTS CAUSE IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE!!!!!!!!! Dodecahedron: I don't feel good Hex: yea you don't look that good either Bucket: This next challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who had climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Any more questions? Marker: i don't think so! Bucket: THEN BEGIN!!! okay so when you're ready you can go first so Chalky Chalky: Grate *Everyone climbs the rock wall Bucket: okay since i'm a fat slob i'll show the results. Balloon: Oh, Come on! Bucket: Team The Objects With SWATBO Wins! Thread: yeah! *high fives Function* Bucket: So that means one member of The Chemical Biohazards is going home! Cough Drop: Grate Bucket: good night people That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow Day 6 Bucket: It's time for the elimination! (At The Elimination Area) Bucket: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Camera you can go first Camera: ok *everyone votes Bucket: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Bucket: yep here they are Marker: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Bucket: yep 3 to 2 Rubber: wait Chalky why did you vote me Chalky: you did cost the challenge Marker: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Bucket: Sayonara, Marker *Bucket flings Marker to the COP Marker: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 13th - Marker (Reason: From BFDI/TTW does not deserve to make it far) Bucket: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: A Smokin' Hot Drawing (Final 12) Last time on Sensation Of The City Fan Fiction The final 13 talked and stuff. Camera and Hanoi talked about what would they vote for if they're team lost. They said Chalky. Dodecahedron and Hex noticed they're all shapes competing for the show. The challenge was to climb the rock wall. And Marker was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Sensation Of The City Fan Fiction. Day 7 (At Team 1's Cabin) Thread: Finally! We Won! I can almost taste more wins! Function: WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT? (In The COP) Marker: I hate those people Lemonade: Yea (At the Mess-Hall) Dodecahedron: There's Cubey! Hex: He's a shape, right Cubey? Cubey: Yea Dodecahedron: Let's eat. Hex: Yea okay (At the Beach) (1:00 AM) Bucket: Nothing happen at the beach, people! That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow Day 8 Bucket: Challenge Time! Cubey: About Time! Hex: awwwwwwww Bucket: Okay. The next challenge is to take a test with 20 questions. The team with the highest total correct wins! And the other is up for elimination. Ready? GO! (2 hours later) Bucket: Okay since I'm somethin special I'm gonna show the results Everybody: Wat. Bucket: Team The Objects With SWATBO Wins! So The Chemical Biohazards you will be sending someone to the COP. Chalky: Awww come on! Bucket: good night people That's the end of day 8 see you tomorrow Day 9 21tscott: It's time for elimination, it's time to see who will go home. (At the elimination area) Bucket: ok guys you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated *Everyone Votes Bucket: Okay i'm a meanie who likes to make you guys feel bad i'll show the votes Rubber: what I'm elimanted Hanoi: Alarm Clock how could you Alarm Clock: hey she did cost the challenge Rubber: Camera you to Camera: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs Bucket: sorry Rubber you have been elimanted Rubber: ughh *Bucket flings Rubber to the COP Rubber: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh 12th - Rubber (Reason: Annoying Voice) Bucket: well till tomarrow now go to bed Thats the end of day 9 see you tomorrow Episode 4: The Contestant Knock-Off (Final 11) Last time on Sensation Of The City Fan Fiction The final 12 Talked and stuff. Thread remarked about how her team won. Dodecahedron and Hex saw Cubey and thought he was a shape. The challenge was a test with 20 questions. And Rubber was eliminated. What will happen now find out on Sensation of The City Fan Fiction Day 10 (In the COP) Rubber: I can't belive everyone on my team voted for me *Cries* Marker: Rubber i feel your pain Lemonade: Me too Thats the end of day 10 see you tomorrow Day 11 Rubik's Cube: when's the challenge Bucket: Right Now. This challenge is to Make a cake. The three judges are going to be Me, Apricot and Acid Drop. These are the ingredients: Blueberry_Basket.png|Blueberries Booger_Bag.png|Boogers Cyanide_Jar.png|Cyanide Flour_Bag.png|Flour Rice.png|Rice Strawberry_Basket.png|Strawberries Sugar_Bag.png|Sugar Yeast_Bag.png|Yeast Bucket: The team with the best cakes win! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? GO!!!!! (2 Hours Later) Bucket: okay since i'm edible i'll show the results Bucket: Team The Objects With SWATBO Wins! So The Chemical Biohazards are up for elimination again! good night people Thats the end of day 11 see you tomorrow Day 12 21tscott: It's time for elimination, it's time to see who will go home. (At the elimination area) Bucket: ok guys you lost again so time for one of you to be eliminated *Everyone Votes Bucket: Okay i'm a meanie who likes to make you guys feel bad i'll show the votes Chalky: WHAT? I'M ELIMINATED!? Bucket: Chalky, you have been eliminated. *Bucket Flings Chalky to the COP Chalky: NOOOOOOO!!!!! 11th - Chalky (Reason: Being nothing but an idot and caused the challenge for his team) Bucket: Before you start going to bed, the teams have officially merged! Everyone: WHat? Camera: Who will be up for elimination? Bucket: The bottom 5. So, good night! Thats the end of day 12 see you tomorrow In the C.O.P Day 1 Category:Fan Fiction Pages